


Five Nights at Seatle Grace Hospital

by crystal64715



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you've heard of the Doctors on Greys Anatomy and you've heard of the Animatronics that run wild in Five nights at Freddy's...this is what happened behind the scenes of the bite! enjoy!<br/>{rated M for blood and gore, readers discretion is advised}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Seatle Grace Hospital

"Seattle Grace Hospital.." Doctor Torres answered the call that was coming in from an incoming ambulance. "Ambulance 403 on route to e.r. with a sever trauma patient." the paramedic responded.

"got it thankyou!" "WE GOT A TRAUMA ON ROUTE GO GO GO!" Doctor Torres shouted.

as the ambulance arrived doctors Meredith Grey, Derek Shepard, Christina Yang, Alex Korev and Izzy Stevens ran to meet it.

"we got a young six year old female who just had her frontal lobe bitten out by a fox animatronic at Freddy FazBears pizzeria" the paramedic reported to the doctors as they were unloading the stretcher with the young child from the ambulance.

"got it thankyou, WE NEED AN O.R OPEN NOW! YANG, GREY COME WITH ME TO SCRUB IN YOUR ON MY SERVICE NOW. SOMEONE PAGE HUNT TO THE O.R! GO!" doctor Shepard ordered talking control of the situation.

*in the O.R scrub room*

"i cant believe this is actually happening! Christina, have you ever been to this 'Freddy FazBears' place? who would have thought that one of the animatronics could have malfunctioned and hurt a kid!" Meridith Grey asked her fellow fourth year resident as they were preping for the biggest nuero surgery of their entire lives.

"hey girls," Derek Shepard spoke up as he walked into the O.R scrub room, kissing his wife Meridith on the cheek as he brushed passed before continuing. "are you ready to work on something new in nuero today?" there was a brief pause before Christina was about to reply, as she was about to speak the trio of doctors were silenced by a blood curdling scream echoing through the halls of the hospital.

what they didnt know was that the same animatronic that caused the case they were preping for somehow made its way out of the pizzeria and down to Seatle Grace. but this time the Pirate Fox wasnt in his animatronic form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Looks like a certain animatronic fox is breaking some major pizzeria rules!


End file.
